Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have – but I Have It (song)
|next = N/A |previous = "Happiness Is a Butterfly" |album = Norman Fucking Rockwell |MiX = |Last single image = Venice Bitch cover.png |Last single link = Venice Bitch (song) |Last single title = Venice Bitch |This single image = HIADTFAWLMTH_-_BIHI.jpg |This single link = Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have – but I Have It (song) |This single title = Hope Is a Dangerous Thing... |Next single image = Doin'TimeCover.jpg |Next single link = Doin' Time (song) |Next single title = Doin' Time }}"Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have – but I Have It" (stylized in all lowercase and previously known as "Sylvia Plath" and "Sylvia") is a song by Lana Del Rey from her sixth studio album Norman Fucking Rockwell!. It was released on January 9, 2019, as the third single from the album. Background and inspiration Del Rey first mentioned the song as "Sylvia" on February 15, 2018, during the concert in San Diego, part of the LA to the Moon Tour. On October 25, 2018, she posted a snippet of the song on her Instagram account, announcing that it will be featured on Norman Fucking Rockwell!.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BpXYuXCAopb/ Lana Del Rey. (October 25, 2018). Instagram. "SYLVIA PLATH from NORMAN FUCKING ROCKWELL ��" (Access date: October 28, 2018)] She also tweeted lyrics to the song.[https://twitter.com/LanaDelRey/status/1055523725867593728 Lana Del Rey. (@LanaDelRey). Lana tweets lyrics to new song. (October 25, 2018). Twitter. date: January 8, 2019] On December 3, 2018, Elle magazine reported that the song would be the next single of the upcoming Norman Fucking Rockwell album, although no official confirmation was given by Del Rey's team.[https://www.elle.com/culture/music/a25357389/best-female-pop-singers-2018/ Tang, Estelle. (December 3, 2018). "How Ariana Grande, Robyn, Carly Rae Jepsen, and Lana Del Rey Are Changing Pop Music". Elle. date: January 8, 2019] On January 2, 2019, Del Rey announced the song would be the third single, changing its name from "Sylvia Plath" to "Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have – but I Have It", in an since deleted Instagram post featuring a slightly extended snippet.[https://www.facebook.com/lanadelrey/videos/134513980802530/ Lana Del Rey. (January 2, 2019). Lana teases 2nd snippet of 'Sylvia Plath' as 'Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have – but I Have It". Facebook. date: January 8, 2019] The songs producer, Jack Antonoff, revealed via Twitter that this song was one of two songs him and Del Rey recorded during their first session in the studio. He added that it was recorded without a click track in mostly live takes over felt piano.[https://twitter.com/jackantonoff/status/1083508601409454080 Jack Antonoff. (@jackantonoff). Jack tweets about Hope Is a Dangerous Thing. (January 10, 2019). Twitter. date: January 10, 2019] The song was inspired by Sylvia Plath, who was a famous American poet, novelist, and short-story writer. Del Rey revealed in an interview for Vogue Korea that it took 3 years to finish this song.[http://www.vogue.co.kr/2019/05/13/자레드-레토와-라나-델-레이의-기묘한-여정/ Joo-Hyun, Lee. (May 13, 2019). "The curious itinerary of Jared Leto and Lana Del Rey". Vogue Korea. date: May 13, 2019] An extended version of the song was registered on PPL Repertoire. It lasts 5 minutes and 58 seconds.ISRC Code: GBUM71903509 August 22, 2019, in her interview with Billboard magazine, she said this about the track: “It was staggered with references from living in Hollywood and seeing so many things that didn’t look right to me, things that I never thought I’d have permission to talk about, because everyone knew and no one ever said anything,” she says in a tangle of sentences as knotty as the lyrics themselves. “The culture only changed in the last two years as to whether people would believe you. And I’ve been in this business now for 15 years! “So I was writing a song to myself.” She exhales deeply, sinking back into the sofa. “Hope truly is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have, because I know so much.” Del Rey pauses. “But I have it.”https://www.billboard.com/articles/columns/pop/8527901/lana-del-rey-billboard-cover-story-2019 Cross-references * Mention of a debutante is also found in "Fake Diamond". * Revolution is also mentioned in "Children of the Bad Revolution". * "Writing in blood on my walls" is a line echoed from "Heroin". * Del Rey also describes herself as a sociopath in "Serial Killer". * The keys are also mentioned in "Bartender". Official versions * Single version — 5:24 * Extended version — 5:58 Lyrics Physical version Digital version Credits ;Personnel * Lana Del Rey — songwriting, production, vocals * Jack Antonoff — songwriting, production, piano, synthesizer * Laura Sisk — engineering, mixing * Chris Gehringer — mastering ;Technical * Mastered at Sterling Sound * Recorded at Rough Customer Studio, New York, United States / Sunset Banana Split, Los Angeles, United States * Mixed at Rough Customer Studio, New York, United States External links * Buy/stream "Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have – but I Have It" References Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell songs Category:Singles Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell singles